


Avocado

by westxkravitz



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westxkravitz/pseuds/westxkravitz
Summary: Barry appreciating Iris's natural hair because yurrrI just want Curly Iris please and thank you





	Avocado

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at 1 am mistakes oops sue me but if you aren't a troll enjoy!

The sun shined brightly outside the West-Allen’s Central City apartment, the birds chirped and the smell of lavender filled the air. As Barry Allen sat up he couldn’t help but smile, they were _finally_ back to normal… as normal as they could possibly ever be considering well, _everything_. Putting any doubts aside Barry swiftly got up and made his way downstairs, determined to find his wife, who seemed to be the source of everything sweet in this moment, in every moment.

 Iris West-Allen could seemingly do it all, you need a meta stabbed? Done. An article written? Done. Yet when it came to a wash day the only thing she seemed to be good at was breaking combs, and brushes... and plates. Doing your hair in the sink is pretty much a black girl’s right of passage and growing up in a black household taught Barry Allen that and a couple of other things.

 “Ooo is today wash day, do you want a snack, maybe some grapes? I could throw them in your mouth while you braid your hair… I’ve got pretty good aim.” Barry said laughing as he wraps his arms around his wife while kissing her cheek.

 “Very funny, but I’m fine thanks,” Iris says trying hard not to laugh at her husband.

 “Do you need help?”  Barry questions

 “No” Iris replies as she continues to wash the conditioner out her hair.

 “You sure?” Barry asks once more.

 “I’m fine” Iris almost sings back.

 “Yea okay,” Barry says moving forward to take the come off the counter and Iris stands up.

Iris brushes past her husband and takes a seat at the kitchen table, grabs a cotton t-shirt from the nearby chair and begins to dry her ends, she counts on her fingers making sure that she has the right amount of bobby pins, edge control, oil and hair ties, Barry sits down next to her and smiles. He truly loved everything about Iris from the way she lights up a room, to the way she eats mint chocolate chip ice cream on a sunny day, but most importantly the way she looks at their daughter ...at him with so much love. Grabbing a few pins off the table he naturally puts the back end of one in his mouth as he slowly parts and braids Iris’s hair into small sections.

 “I said I didn’t need help Bar” chides Iris.

 “I know.. I heard you but listen, it’s been like three years since you last let me touch your hair which I’m still confused about because I do _amazing_ cornrows, olive or avocado?”

 “Olive, and hey don’t brag you’re only that good because you were a stalker with questionable judgment, who wanted to spend an abnormal amount of time with me when we were kids so dad put you to work,” said Iris.

 “A _stalker_?”  Barry repeated falsely offended

 “Oh Yeah,” Iris said laughing breathlessly.

 “Now _I’m_ questioning _your_ judgment?” Barry says taking a seat as he finishes the last braid.

 “And why exactly is that Bartholomew?”  Iris teases, leaning in close.

 “Because you still married me,” Barry says moving even closer.

 “Hmm, yea I guess I did? Maybe I am crazy,” she says pressing her lips together

 “Just a little” Barry replies putting his fingers together for a visual.

 “Yea a little” Iris laughs back as they kiss.

 “You are _so_ beautiful, I’m so lucky.”

 “That you are,” says Iris getting up and kissing Barry again.

 “But you... my dashingly handsome and incredibly dorky husband have still got a lot to learn. You’ve got oil all over your shirt,” she says pointing to the stain and making her way upstairs.

 Once she’s out of sight Barry takes his shirt into his hands and sniffs.

 Iris calls from upstairs “Are you sniffing your shirt right now?”

 “What? Psssh no...”  Barry says back quickly

 “Avocado or Olive?” Iris yells back

 Barry sighs in defeat “Avacado”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi also my friends and I started a podcast and we're @ThruthePipeline on Twitter it'd be really cool if you guys gave our fourth episode a listen   
> this is the link to our 5x18 Review we hope you enjoy!  
> https://audiomack.com/song/throughthepipeline/soundcloudversionep4


End file.
